Scars Never Fade
by 123GetEnlightened
Summary: Elise wishes she could be taken elsewhere so she isn't having to deal with suicidal friends and homicidal tendencies. She gets snatched into the world of fiction and tries to forget the horrible scars and her friend's crying face. Why did her wish to leave come true? Moreover, should Elise really leave Dani to her own devices in her fragile state of mind? Rating may change. OC x ?
1. Chapter 1: That Cheshire Cat Grin

**Hello everyone! I was originally going to upload a new chapter for my Death Note story, but then something happened at school that I really wanted to write about. You see, some of my friends have been cutting themselves and their parents don't even know about it. What is worse is they are only 12 years old and they're cutting themselves for stupid reasons. I want it to stop. They may never read this, but I wanted to do something to make more people knowledgeable about what 11-12 year old children do and that no one ever seems to want to do anything about it. I decided to mix this into the story I was planning on writing anyway.**

**This fanfic is actually a crossover of most books and anime/manga that I've watched/read. The world of fiction is where everything that is fiction exists. This means, in this world, you could fall down the rabbit hole like Alice, read people out of stories like in Inkheart, meet Time Lords, solve cases with Sherlock Holmes and other things along those lines. The only thing is, none of them know of each other. This is mainly based on Kuroshitsuji but will also mainly include characters and scenarios from Doctor Who. There will be dimension jumping and even a few chapters where my character (Elise) travels with the Doctor. Did I mention there will be time travelling so I can include Ouran High School Host Club, Vampire Knight, Nancy Drew, The Hardy Boys and, of course, Death Note.**

**Me: Grace, would you do the honors?**

**Grace: 123GetEnlightened does NOT own Kuroshitsuji, Inkheart, Alice in Wonderland, Doctor Who, Ouran High School Host Club, Vampire Knight, Nancy Drew, The Hardy Boys or Death Note!**

**Me: You could have just said that I don't own anything except my OCs...**

**Grace: Oh, yeah! I forgot.**

**Me: *facepalm* Remind me to never let Grace to the disclaimer...**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

I placed my phone in my bag before getting out of the car. Letting out a sigh, I allowed a smile onto my grim face and walked in the doors. My smile widened at the sight of my friends, Chloe and Kaitlin. Sitting down, I glanced around at the crowded school hall. Paintings littered the walls and I stared at them, taking them in, like I did every morning.

"I'm getting really worried about Dani." Chloe whispered.

"I know, its getting worse." Kaitlin replied.

"What's going on with Dani?"

"You don't know, Elise?" They whispered in unison

"No, that's why I asked." I stated. Chloe leaned forward to make sure I heard her correctly when she spoke. I was slightly deaf.

"She's been cutting herself, Elise!"

"What?!" I yelled just a little too loudly. I glanced around to see everyone looking at me and snickering. My cheeks reddened and I lowered my gaze while sitting back down in the chair I didn't realize I had even risen from. Getting over my moments of embarrassment, I turned back to Chloe and said in a much quieter voice "What do you mean she's been cutting herself?"

"Well," Kaitlin answered this time. "She broke up with this guy called Tom and, in the same day, he asked her if he should go out with her best friend. She seems to think she's really unhappy and has been cutting herself."

"Surely her family would notice!" I was astonished. Dani was one of my closest friends and I couldn't believe she would do this.

"Not if she wore a jumper* over it." Chloe said with a grim look.

"Well, they would notice notice the missing knifes and the blood on the carpets, wouldn't they?"

"Apparently not."

"We should tell someone about it." I said with determination.

"Who can we tell? Her brother would just yell at her." Chloe replied with dismay.

"Also, if we tell, Dani might think she's loosing her friends and start cutting herself more." Kaitlin's statement angered me. How stupid could she get?

"Well, surely, her life is more important than our friendship. What she's doing is idiotic and she's smart enough to realize that the only reason we would tell would be to help her." I retorted. "We don't have to tell her brother, we could just tell a teacher or something. We can't let her carry on cutting herself. I'm going to wait outside for Dani." I stormed out of the school and into the car park to wait for Dani. It annoyed me how they were prioritizing silly friendships over someone's life. Chloe and Kaitlin ran out of the school doors. Obviously my little speech had gotten to them. We waited in silence for Dani to arrive. Noticing some of my other friends (Holly, Ben , Caitlyn W, Maddy, Chloe P and Amelia) I walked over and asked them to look out for Dani, who comes in a white KA.

"She normally arrives just after me so she should be here any second now." Chloe informed me. As if on cue, Dani arrived at the scene. I tackled her into a hug.

"Dani, why didn't you tell me you were cutting yourself?" I asked. She had been threatened by another boy recently as well so I understood it was hard on her.

"I didn't want you to worry. I'm sorry."

"Dani, you know when you don't tell me these things it makes me even more worried." The bell rang for us to go to our tutor group (also know as form or registration) and so we said our farewells and hurried to our form rooms. I sat at my usual seat and glanced around the classroom. We were in the English block and hard the most idiotic form tutor ever. He sang to himself all the time, plus he was quite big headed. He thought he was absolutely amazing which brought me hell during Functional Skills: English because I was sitting on my own at the front (Damn, I hate seating plans). On the other hand, my friends, Katie and Alyssa (who we just called Lyssa), were sat near the back of the classroom together. Pulled out of my flashback, I looked over at my "form buddies", Caitlyn W and Amy C, and said "We could film a comedy show just about what happens in form." They laughed at that, but I didn't really think it was that funny. After half an hour of boring conversation, it was time for my first lesson. Isaac, who was also in my form, walked with me to our first lesson as we were in the same class for everything except for P.E (which I hate with a passion). The school day was passing quickly. At break, I hung out with Katie, Lyssa, Amy D, Ben, Holly, Jodie, Taylor, Libby, Sadie, Katie S and Sam. We returned to lessons (Fun. Please note the sarcasm). At lunch, well that was when my semi good day came crumbling down. I was with Katie, just walking to nowhere in particular, when Dani ran to me crying. "What's wrong Dani?" I asked, concern filling me to the brim. My friend Maddy replied for her.

"Tom."

"That's it, I'm giving that son of a bitch a piece of my bloody mind!" I yelled angrily. Before I could go anywhere, Chloe P grabbed me and told me "It's just going to make things worse, Elise. Besides, Dani needs us with her." I nodded slowly and turned back to Dani. She began to storm towards where Tom normally hung out._ 'This is going to end in tears.'_ I thought. I rushed after my troubled friend and waited for the conversation with her ex-boyfriend to be over.

Tears escaped her as she finished her yelling and ran off, with Maddy trailing behind. As I was turning to follow Dani, I heard Tom laugh at her while saying "That was a bit of an overreaction." I snapped, that was the last straw. As if spreading rumours* about her wasn't enough, he also had to insult and humiliate her in front of all the so called "populars". I turned to face him, barely masking my obvious annoyance.

"Well, you're a bit of a dick." I retorted. I knew I would regret saying that later, but I didn't care. That dude was really pissing me off. With that, I ran to catch up with Dani.

* * *

I sat on the bus, waiting to leave the school. It had been a long day and I was exhausted. I reached for my phone and put the music on shuffle. I skipped some songs I did not feel like listening to before settling on "Caught Like A Fly" by Falling in Reverse, one of my favourite* songs. I loved the music and the song was one which I could kind of relate to. Some other year 7s* got on the bus and, thankfully, no one sat next to me. The music rang in my ears as I began to mouth the words to the song.

_Attention, attention everyone!  
I got a couple of things  
I would like to get off of my chest  
Haha  
Friends  
Who the fuck needs them?  
You know who you are!  
Eh hmm._

Caught like a fly  
In a web of your lies  
It's truth be told now  
Or it's meet your demise

So how did it feel?  
When you held the knife  
That you stuck right in my back  
A thousand times

Your grandfather would probably roll in his grave  
If he knew of that person that you had became  
I will not just lay down and take this  
Not again, not again

Oh, you have left my heart, black and blue

_Just like your father did to you_

How does it feel, knowing you're barely alive  
See through bloodshot eyes, you're left empty inside  
Where I was, strung out and drug through the mud  
I must agree, you're just like me

And when you die  
I won't be at your wake  
No eulogy from me  
Just a smile on my face  
And while God might be busy  
With judging your soul  
I will have slept with the girl  
That you loved most

You have left my heart, black and blue  
Just like your father did to you

How does it feel, knowing you're barely alive  
See through bloodshot eyes, you're left empty inside  
Where I was, strung out and drug through the mud  
I must agree, you're just like me

(Just like me)  
(Whooaaa)

Now how does it feel, knowing you're barely alive  
See through bloodshot eyes, you're left empty inside  
Where I was, strung out and drug through the mud  
I must agree, you're just like me

I'm no fucking saint  
But at least I'll fucking sing about it  
Oh, the audacity!

By the time the song finished, we had left the school property and were heading to the village we all lived in. After listening to various artist for a while, such as Paramore, You Me At Six and Falling in Reverse, I looked up to find everyone on the bus had disappeared. I calmly skip to the next song on the list, not giving it a second thought. This sort of thing happened often, only they never really did disappear. I started listening to "I'm Not a Vampire" by Falling in Reverse, one of my favourite songs.

_Well I'm not a vampire  
But I feel like one  
Sometimes I sleep all day  
Because I hate the sunlight  
My hands are always shaking  
Body's always aching  
And the dark is when I feed._

Well I can lure any woman that I want to in my bed with me  
And whiskey seems to be my holy water  
Mothers better lock your doors and hide your daughters

I'm insane  
Well, I can feel it in my bones  
Coursing through my veins  
When did I become so cold?  
For goodness sakes  
Where is my self-control?  
If home is where my heart is  
Then my heart has lost all hope

I looked up to see Damien staring at me. _"Why is he looking at me like that?" _I wondered. _"It's like he knows something I don't. Whatever." _I carried on with what I was doing.

Well I'm not a zombie  
But I feel like one today  
Self-induced comatose, chemical daze

My head is always spinning  
From this dizzy blurry vision,  
And my stomach has had enough  
I feel like a lady  
That is pregnant with a baby  
'Cause I'm always throwing up  
(Blew!)

Hi, my name is Ronnie  
I'm an addict  
(Hi, Ronnie!)  
Daddy should've never raised me on Black Sabbath!

I looked up. He was still staring. This was starting to scare me a little. I flicked through the list of songs before choosing "Loverboy" by You Me At Six.

_Hell had you by the throat.  
You never got to heaven but you got real close.  
Your past has you in a choke hold  
But you deserve it from what I've been told._

Call my bluff, say, "What do you want?"  
I'm looking down at you from the top.  
I beg for attention in small doses.  
Leave the scene smelling of dead roses.

Loverboy, you play those hearts like toys.  
Don't you feel bad, don't you feel bad, feel bad for them?

I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping he would go away. His Cheshire Cat grin scared me to death.

"W_hy can't I just leave? Why can't I just go to another universe where they can't follow me?"_

When I opened my eyes, I was on what seemed to be a road. A cloak of black had been thrown over the world and there was no sign of civilisation in sight. I was still holding my phone and decided to put on a song to distract me. I found the perfect song, "Raised by Wolves" by Falling in Reverse, and I began to sing softly along with it.

_I was lost now I'm found  
I'm sustained by the sound  
Of the angels singing me to sleep  
While my feet are leaving the ground  
Am I dead? Or am I dreaming instead  
A cornucopia of opiates have flooded my head_

I'm insane, I am smart  
All it takes, is a spark, to ignite my bad intentions  
And do what I do best to your heart  
Don't be fooled, I was raised by the wolves  
Now the moon hangs in full, so you know I won't  
Play by the rules

I will never spill  
Spill my blood for you  
You have let me down  
One too many times

Someway, somehow, we've fallen out  
Caught in between my enemies  
No way not now, I won't back down  
I draw the line at you and me  
You're what I started, now disregarded  
One day they'll see, it was always me

Due to mistakes, I have made to the state  
I am trapped inside a Dillinger  
Diligently thinking of ways to get out of this god awful place  
I have learned that my fate is something I can't escape so

Sound the alarm, what I've said from the start  
Is I'll never let your system break me down or tear me apart  
Don't be fooled, I was raised by the wolves  
Now the moon hangs in full, so you know I won't  
Play by the rules

I will never spill  
Spill my blood for you  
You have let me down  
One too many times

Someway, somehow, we've fallen out  
Caught in between my enemies  
No way not now, I won't back down  
I draw the line at you and me  
You're what I started, now disregarded  
One day they'll see, it was always me

Oh, this is the end of you  
This is where I draw the line  
And I won't lose  
This war is mine  
Oh!

Spill my blood for you  
One too many times

Someway, somehow, we've fallen out  
Caught in between my enemies  
No way not now, I won't back down  
I draw the line at you and me  
You're what I started, now disregarded  
One day they'll see, it was always me

One day they'll see  
It was always me

It was always me

I began to feel tired towards the end of the song and I ended up collapsing into sleep on the road. Probably not the safest place to sleep...

* * *

_Third Person POV_

What a beautiful morning it was. The birds chirped a song of velvet and the blue sky stretched for miles. In a carriage, Ciel Phantomhive sat with a bored look on his face. He was retuning to the mansion after a visit to the queen. The carriage jolted to a stop and Ciel almost flew out of his chair at the sudden stop.

"What is the meaning of this, Sebastian?" He asked impatiently.

"I'm afraid I can't go any further without running this young girl over." The demon butler stated. Confusion crept across the young Earl's face. He opened the door and climbed out the carriage. Sure enough, there was a girl lying in the middle of the road. To his shock, she was wearing men's clothing that revealed so much of her legs it was scandalous. Her hands were covered in shallow cuts and scrapes, but other than that she was fine.

"Sebastian, turn her onto her back." He ordered. When the butler completed his task, he stepped away from the girl's small figure. Ciel gazed at her in utter disbelief and shock. She had a mass of curly auburn hair that flowed down her back in tangles. What surprised him though, was her eyes. One of them was a lively hazel while the other was a lifeless and hollow black, like all the life and colour* had been drained from it. "Put her in the carriage, Sebastian." He was originally just going to leave her out here and move her onto the grass, but he needed to find out why her eyes where like that.

Earl Ciel Phantomhive, his butler and the strange girl set off towards the Phantomhive mansion while a shadow stared after them with a Cheshire Cat grin gracing his face with its presence. He wondered what his little Elise would do here, in a world of ideas.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Scars Never Fade! Ciel's probably a bit OCC... sorry. Criticism is accepted but I would appreciate it if you told me why to help me improve. Thank you for reading, everyone!  
**

**By the way, you may have noticed these * included in the story. This is so, if you don't understand what something means, you can find out what it means. Since kuroshitsuji is set in England and my OC is English I decided to use English vocabulary, sorry for any inconvenience. **

**Jumper - Sweater**

**Rumours - Rumors**

**Favourite - Favorite**

**Year 7 - 6th Grade**

**Fairfarren, everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2: Damn you, Damien

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to chapter two of "Scars Never Fade". This is actually my second attempt at writing this due to my stupid phone switching off before I saved (grrrr) I had completely finished the chapter (using my phone) before it got deleted so I was annoyed and didn't write for ages... Sorry... Would you do the honors, Damien?**

**Damien: No.**

**Me: You're no fun... Gracie~!**

**Grace: Yes, Ara-chan? **

**Me: Would you do the disclaimer~?**

**Grace: You banned me from doing the disclaimer. *cries***

**Me: Good point... Riri-chan~!**

**Lily: No.**

**Me: You don't even know what I'm going to ask...**

**Lily: Yes I do, and the answer is still no. Do it yourself.**

**Me: You're sooo mean! Meanie bobeanie... Who's going to do the disclaimer? **

**Lily: Do it yourself.**

**Me: But I do most of the talking on a daily basis...**

**Ella: Miss Arari, can I do the dis-thingy?**

**Me: Awwwww~! Of course you can~!**

**Ella: Miss Arari does not own anything. She only owns Miss Eri.**

**Grace: Eri-chan~! It's your turn to say something~!**

**Elise: *sigh* We all hope you enjoy chapter two of "Scars Never Fade"**

**Before we move on to the new chapter, I would like to thank you all for reading, reviewing, following and what not! I really appreciate it! I would like to basically give a shout-out to everyone, but, in particular, I want to thank **_JeffTheKiller24_** . Thank you so much for your kind words! I really do appreciate it. I'm uploading again, though it has been a while since I first uploaded due to school. This is the time of year we have all our tests... Moving on. I would also like to thank **_sephchipmunk _**for your suggestion. I will try to include Metal Gear as soon as I possibly can. Thank you, **_alexma**. **_**I appreciate the kind words you have given me and I apologize for not updating as soon as I would have liked.**

**That reminds me, any suggestions as to what you want included in the story are welcomed warmly! Now, on to the chapter.**

* * *

Nothingness danced around me. Many people had tried to describe this kind of dream accurately, but none had succeeded. Not even I. This was not an unusual occurrence for me. On the contrary, it actually happened quite often. I felt as though I could see, yet my knew eyes were being deceived. I felt as though I could hear, yet the only thing existing in the darkness was the echoing sound of silence, louder than anything could ever be. I felt as though I could feel, yet it was only nothing that I caught in my grasp. I felt as though I could taste the words on my tongue, yet the silence seemed to disagree. I felt awake, yet I knew I was asleep. Then I heard it. _His _voice.

"You lose things in the dimensional portal, things you can never get back. Whether it is a part of your personality, a piece of your appearance, a slice of your soul, a distant dream or even the years in which you have or could have lived. Entire species can be lost in the gap between dimensions, though you have managed to survive, losing only two things in the process. I should probably say one in regard to the one which you never had. You manage to surprise me every day, Elise. I wasn't expecting you to make it through, but, now you have, everything is bound to become more interesting!"

I tried to speak several time during his little speech, each time nothing but silence erupted from my mouth.

"It's time for you to wake up! Your 'companions' are awaiting answers." With that, the curtain of sleep slowly withered away. 'Damn you, Damien!' I thought before darkness engulfed me.

* * *

I awoke at the first crack of dawn. Dim sunlight slithered in through the window. I gazed at my surroundings in a mixture of disbelief and shock. For the first time in my life, I had no idea where I was. It is true that I had gotten lost in shops before, but, this time, I didn't even remember how I ended up there. I had to admit, the room was certainly luxurious. Mahogany bed posts stretched to the top of the room, leaving a few centimeters of space between the ceiling and the top panel canopy. Swinging my legs over the side of the bed, my feet met a fluffy, cream-coloured carpet that stretched from one corner of the room to another. Two exquisite doors were perpendicular to each other and in the opposite corner to the doors there lay a tall and richly decorated dressing table. Further along the same wall, a ebony wardrobe rested. From the ceiling, a Victorian style chandelier hung. Bulbs were barely visible amongst the shining crystals that seemed to give off a radiant glow. Crimson curtains barely managed to keep out the attacking sun and the walls were a plain cream colour, matching the carpet.

I gazed around the room in complete and utter disbelief and awe. Though I did not know where I was, I still felt safe in the luxurious environment. Hearing a soft knocking at the door, I shrank into the nearest corner. After a few minutes, the door slid open to reveal a man clad in black who glided into the room gracefully. His hair was slightly messy and his eyes were a delicate red that was lighter than both wine and blood but not light enough to be considered bright red. He was wearing black trousers, a tailcoat, and a vest completed with a tie and white gloves. He pulled out a silver pocket watch and glared at it, seemingly checking the time.

"We are becoming slightly off schedule." He revealed. _'What does he mean by "off schedule"?' _I wondered. He put away his watch before continuing on to say "The Young Master wishes for you to meet him in his study." He stated in a voice that barely hid his obvious irritation. _'I wonder what happened to make him look so mad.' _I thought to myself.

The man turned away from me and I slowly followed him out the door he entered through. I stayed quiet for the duration of our journey, as did he. Whilst we were walking, I couldn't help but admire not only the architecture, but the scenery too.

He lead me down several different hallways before stopping at another magnificently designed door. Opening it, the man waited for me to enter the room before following me inside. Turning towards the enormous desk where a young boy, who's age was unknown to me, glared at some paper, the man (who I assumed was working as some kind of servant or butler) bowed to the young man with one hand resting on his chest.

At the desk, near the centre of the room, sat a young boy. His hair was a dark grey sort of colour (which reminded me of Earl Grey tea for some weird reason) and his eyes were bluer than the deepest ocean. He wore a black eye patch on his left eye (my left) and he was drowning in a sea of blue. He wore a white dress shirt, a blue coat-like jacket and a black ribbon tied into a loose bow around his neck to finish the look. I couldn't see the bottom half of the outfit due to him being seated.

"Please state your name."

"My name is..." I paused. Should I really be giving them my real name. They are complete strangers after all. Then again, what good will it do? If they wanted me dead, they would have already killed me by now. '_Thinking the worst, as usual.' _I thought to myself. "I am Elise Williams. It's nice to make your acquaintance. Who might you be?"

"I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Now, would you please explain why you were lying in the middle of the road."_  
_

"Well, I was on my way to this gay Gypsy bar mitzvah for the disabled when I suddenly thought "Gosh, the Third Reich's a bit rubbish. I think I'll kill the Fuehrer." An amused expression crossed over the butlers face and the young boy, who I now know is called Ciel Phantomhive, just stared at me. He obviously doesn't like "Doctor Who"...

"I'm sorry, Miss. Please stop teasing my master, his sense of humor is close to non-existent. " I cracked a smile whist the Earl was just plain irritated.

Deciding to answer his previous question rather them make him more irritated, I said "Anyway, in all seriousness, I don't really know why I was lying on the road." I paused before continuing to speak. "I'm assuming that is why I am here. You found me on the road, but you didn't leave there which means there was something else you wanted to know. Either that or you brought me here out of the kindness of you heart, which I sincerely doubt. No one would do that, at least not anyone I know."

Ciel was a little taken aback at first before a smirk rested on his face "You are correct in your reasoning. I wanted to ask you about you eye."

"What about my eye?"

"Why is one hazel and the other black?"

"They're not."

"I'm afraid they are."

"No, they're not."

"Yes, they are."

"No, they're not. At least they weren't the last time I checked."

"Sebastian, bring me a mirror."

"Yes, my lord." With that the butler bowed and left to find a mirror. After a few minuted, he returned. He handed the mirror to me and I stared at myself in shock. As the Earl had said, one of my eyes was green with a tint of brown whilst the over was a plain and hollow black. _'This is weird...' _I thought to myself.

"You eyes are mismatched." he stated. '_No shit, Sherlock.' _

"Indeed they are." I replied.

"Explain." The Earl ordered.

"If I didn't know about them being different colours in the first place then I doubt I would know the reason." I pondered it for a moment. "Unless... Damien, you son of a bitch!"

* * *

**That's it for now folks! In a few weeks, it will be the summer holidays and then I will be able to write to my hearts content! I feel really guilty for not updating. Every time I read fan fiction (which is usually when I'm meant to be asleep), I felt guilty and wouldn't be able to sleep knowing I was supposed to be updating this story... **

**By the way, have you heard the new album of Falling in Reverse? It is amazing! It's so different from their other album, but still equally amazing (sorry for those who do not like FIR. You'll find me talking about them a lot...)!**

**Until next time, my friends!**


	3. Chapter 3: Why So Many Frills?

**Also, Elise is a self-proclaimed sociopath... Quite frankly, she can be very horrible and may say things such as "Watashi mo anata o koroshimasu, tomodachi. (I will kill you too, friend.)" or "Shini shini koroshi, 42 42 564.", but she says these things to calm herself. Basically, you will probably hate her in the future because of some of the things she says. Just a warning... moving on.**

**Disclaimer - Because no one else is here at the moment, I have to say it myself. I do not own anything other than my OC, Elise.**

**~Enjoy~!**

* * *

~3~

* * *

The young Earl looked upon his guest in disproval, though he didn't reprimand her for her choice of language. Instead, he decided to overlook it.

"Who, might I ask, is this 'Damien' you speak of." he asked impatiently.

"No one of importance. Just a Damn bastard who I shall get revenge on." came the unexpected reply. Ciel smirked.

"What are you going to do? Kill him?" the young Earl questioned.

"Kill him? Don't be boring. I'm going to kill him eventually anyway, might as well make it interesting. No, I'm going to burn him. I'll burn the _heart_ out of him." Ciel had to admit, he didn't expect to hear this from such a small and clueless girl. Glancing back at his butler, he noticed that the demon had a wide smirk on his face. "Stop smirking like that. You'll make it obvious that your not human."

The whole room froze at her words. Sebastian continued to smirk whilst Ciel stared at the girl, identified as Elise, in shock. How could she possibly know Sebastian is a demon?

As if reading his mind, Elise began her explanation. "His eyes are red. It is not genetically possible to have red eyes and it is obvious he's not wearing contacts. This on it's own is not enough to prove he isn't human, though. The amount of time it took to get the mirror was roughly a minute. The rooms within a thirty second walking distance were all locked and, whilst it's possible you have the key to every room, it is doubtful you would carry them all with you. The reason being if you happened to get knocked out or killed, the perpetrator would be able to take the keys which could put Ciel in danger. You called him 'young master' when we entered the room which means he is an important figure in this household. Bearing in mind the mirror would have had to have been near enough for it to take roughly a minute to get, it would have been impossible to get it at the speed you were walking whilst leading me here which would mean you were either running, which would make you a failiure as a butler, or walking faster than humanly possible."

Ciel stared at Elise before smirking. She could make for a valuable pawn.

* * *

~3~

* * *

They didn't seem to notice he quote I used. I'm not one for watching T.V too much so, if I've heard or watched something, it is most likely that most people have. Something is wrong here. I just don't know what.

Damien did say something about dimensional whatever, could it have something to do with that? Before I could ponder further on the matter, Ciel continued on with his questioning, this time addressing my outfit.

"Why are you wearing those clothes?" he began. I looked down at my outfit. I was wearing a black jacket with red words written all over it as a pattern. Underneath that, though the hoodie/jacket was zipped up so you wouldn't have seen it, I was wearing a plain black vest. I also wore black denim shorts and, for shoes, burgundy slip ons with a small bow in the centre. I was wearing these because it was a non-uniform day at school. Somehow, I knew that wasn't what he was asking. "They are men's clothing though it is too short to be so. Are you a prostitue?"

"No. Do I look like I have sexual cravings? Well, I don't. Quite frankly, that is a rather rude thing to ask. I'm wearing these clothes because they are the norm where I'm from."

"Are you American?" That's also kind of rude.

"Yeah, of course I am." I said sarcastically with a faux American accent. "As soon as I say that these clothes are normal where I'm from, you assume I'm American. Why? Are you trying to suggest something?"

"Not at all," Ciel began to say. "I am only trying to get information."

"Then ask me where I'm from. Don't create theories without evidence. If you continue on this way, you'll end twisting facts to fit theories rather than theories to fit facts." Was my reply. "Either way, I don't see how where I am from effects anything. In the end, where I'm from will always be the same as where I am. There will always be someone controlling me no matter where I am. It's the kind of twisted system that would leave children with less rights than the so called adults. What is an adult when a child is nothing more than a person with less knowledge. In the end, we are all children. Naive children. We believe there is God somewhere. One that cares. In reallity, God is only the player of this game of life. If God truly cared, would the human race be the way it is? Would we still be in denial? If people truly believed there was a heaven, they wouldn't fear death. The way I see it, if there is a God in this world, he only wants to watch the world burn." This only served to make the butler's smirk widen.

"Sebastian, take Elise to change into something more appropriate." Ciel ordered.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Your current outfit is inappropriate for a lady to wear and, as you are our guest, it is only polite to provide you woth suitable dresses."

"I hate dresses." I stated in a monotone voice. I just want to go home. They're acting like it is strange for females to wear shorts.

"Yes, well, if you are to be staying under this roof, you are to be dressed appropriately."

"Who said I was staying here?" I demanded an answer. All he did was smirk.

"I did."

Exasperated, I let out a sigh. Human rights obviously didn't mean much here. The butler, identified as Sebastian, gestured for me to follow him back to the room I woke up in. I could always jump out the window or, better yet, I could just walk out the door.

"So, you understand that I'm not human." he questioned though it sounded more like a statement.

"Yes." I answered. So he actually wasn't human... Interesting.

"Do you have any guesses as to what I am?"

"I do not guess. I make logical assumptions." My monotone voice remained in place as I said this. He only chuckled in response.

"Assuming something isn't human is logical?"

"Eliminate the impossible and whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth." I was beginning to get irritated. No one talks to me. They all know that I don't care. Unless they're stupid and fall for my acting.

"Do you have any 'logical assumptions' about what I am?" he asked whilst smirking. Smug git.

"No. I cannot make an assumption if I don't know what is real or not. All I have to say is that if you are a vampire I will personally tear you to pieces before throwing the remnents into a fire." he chucked again after I said this.

"Though that does sound rather eventful, I'm afraid to inform you that I am not a vampire."

"What are you then?" I asked curiously before shaking my head. "Nevermind, I don't actually care." He smirked at that. What is with all the smirking.

"To answer your first question, I am a demon." he informed me.

"I already told you that I don't care." He was seriously starting to irritate me.

"Well you should." he said darkly before he turned abruptly and pinned me to the wall. His eyes were full of amusment. He was studying my reaction.

I stared at him in bordem. "I would apreciate it if you let me go." I said calmly. He chuckled before letting go of me.

"Here we are, my lady." he opened the door next to me and waited until I entered before saying anything. "Young master requests that you change into this dress." he watched as I stared at the dress. "Do you need any help changing into it?" He smirked once again. Would I get away with throwing a candle at his face?

"Who chose the dress?" I asked. My fists where clenched as I looked at the dress I was expected to wear.

"That would be me." I could almost hear the smirk in his voice. "Is it not to your liking?"

"I swear you're trying to torture me. Why are there so many thrills?" Exclaimed I.

"On the contrary, I believe that dress will suit you well."

"Shini." Sebastian smirked once again before leaving. I stared down at the frilly horror. There was even a corset. A fucking corset! No way in hell was I wearing that.

I hope I get an intresting funeral.

* * *

**There you have it people! The third chapter to "Scars Never Fade". I hope you all enjoyed it! Elise is acting very different compared to the first chapter, lol. No, this is not an error. She acts differently depending on who she's with. This chapter was written on my phone so there may be some spelling or grammar mistakes (stupid spell checker). **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to update faster. Feel free to review, follow and favorite if you want. If you don't want to then I'm not going to force you. Thanks for reading~!**


End file.
